


Babysitting Fred and what came after

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, No Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Potions Accident, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: Hermione thought is was an emergancy and not another stupid idea the twins had.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 83
Collections: Harry Potter - An Advent Calendar in Spells





	1. The accident

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 14\. Dec - Appare Vestigium
> 
> Fred Weasley should not test his new invented potions on himself

“What have you done?” Hermione shouted and looked at the small red haired child sitting on the counter of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes in shock.

“Mione!” The small boy shouted with glee and tried to jump down to run towards her. George was able to hold him back with fast reflexes and looked at Hermione pleading.

“Thank you for coming. I can't work with him behaving like a 4 year old.” The adult redhead tried to cash a costumer and offered his brightest smile to the witch while he still held the child back with one hand.

“Please take him, just till I close. The potion should wear off soon. At least it should. We are still testing it. He wasn't supposed to act like a child, just look like it.”

“You tested your potions on yourself again? Not knowing what it did?” Hermione’s tone was deadly, and George just smiled at her, as he tucked his small brother in her arms.

“Sorry gorgeous, I’m alone with him out of order. There are costumers to attend.” 

Just like that he vanished into a throng of Hogwarts students, not far from the cashier, looking at the patented Daydream Box.

“Hello and welcome at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I'm George and I'll answer any and all questions.” The rest of his speech was lost in the small indoor firework going off and the small boy in her arms squeal of glee.

She let him down and grabbed his hand, leaving the shop shaking her head. She would have a word with the twins, once this insane situation was over. George was just lucky she had visited the shop to begin with, not knowing that he needed her for babysitting. His owl had dropped a small slip telling her to rush over for an emergency and she had prepared for the worst, dropping her work on her desk. In her rush she had told her secretary she would leave work early and asked to cancel all her meetings for the day. Had she known why he called her, she would have stayed at work, finished her paper and met with the Auror department, corresponding about the next raid. 

“Mione! I want ice-cream!” Fred called from beside her and smiled at her in a way that let her know he wasn't above begging.

“It's freezing outside.” Hermione tried to reason. “How about a hot chocolate?”

Fred pouted at her, but then thought better of it and smiled even bigger. “With Marshmallows!”

“With Marshmallows.” Hermione agreed and followed the jumping kid out onto the streets. 

It was already nearing Christmas, and most shops had joined in on the challenge to be brighter, more daring, and sadly, louder than the others. Thought no one was able to beat the Weasley twins, with their advertisement, they still tried. 

A huge replica of the twins shouted “Hohoho!” whenever a child passed their shop and handed out candy, after asking them if their had been good. Even the small version of Fred got his hand on a green one, before Hermione had time to react.

In the shop window the fireworks could be seen in a mini version and a punch telescope hit a doll every other minute, making the kids in front of it giggle.

“Lets go Fred.” Hermione tried to pry her small charge away, but smiled when she saw how much his younger version adored his own inventions.

“Hermione!” Someone called from behind, when they started to walked along Diagon Alley and she turned around to see who it was.

“It's been so long since I last saw you!” 

Hermione could keep herself from rolling her eyes and managed another smile. Lavender Brown had seen her just last week, when they had met to discuss an article about Hermione's current bill for the Daily Prophet, where Lavender published.

“Lavender.” Hermione retorted and hugged the woman back, trying to keep an eye on Fred.

“Watching the kids, are you?” Lavender said and smiled down at Fred. “Such a cutie, and the typical red hair to. Must be a Weasley!”

Without giving Hermione a change to respond she droned on.

“It's cute to see you practice, but I still hope I can write an article about your own kids soon. I know, I know, work is important to you, but maybe next year? Would be a shame if you grow to old to have any. You know what I mean. Anyway we are witches, we still have some years, don't we? I, for once, will let you know, that you can count on me. Just send a letter when it happens. I'll take care of you!”

Looking at a small clock around her arm Lavender gasped.

“It was nice to see you, but my next appointment starts soon. A scandal is blooming at the Malfoy house. Read it in tomorrows issue. See you!”

Just like she had appeared, Lavender vanished, without giving Hermione the time to enter even one word into the conversation. 

Shaking her head, she turned around to take Fred's hand again. Instead of a small red head she encountered nothing. 

Turning around her own axis, she tried to find the small boy, but there were to many people around.

Cursing under her breath, Hermione vowed to have him pay her back for this and took out her wand.

“Appare Vestigium“ She muttered and watched a golden mist emanate from her wand. It circled around her and showed her Fred, who was standing next to her, until something drew his attention on the other side of the street.

Following the mist Hermione found the small boy in front of a cage with a rare Bowtruckle inside.

When she joined him he looked up at her and smiled.

“Can I have one?” He asked with childlike innocence, completely ignoring that he had ditched her a few moments before.

“Not today Fred. We wanted to get some hot chocolate, didn't we?” Bribing him with their promise from earlier, she got him away from the shop, to walk towards the Leaky Cauldron. She planned to use the floo over there to get them home to her flat. Normally it was just a small walk of twenty minutes from here, but this wasn't the first child she watched over. 

Just the small five minutes trip from the WWW to the Leaky took more than a quarter of an hour, because Fred had to stop at every shop window to look inside. To pry him away from them was a huge effort.

When they finally reached the Leaky, Fred was talking non stop about the awesome brooms, pets and hats he had just seen. Hermione was astonished how much energy such a small body held and wished for a hot chocolate with something stronger in it. Hopefully he would be back to normal soon.


	2. The thank you

The next morning Fred woke up in his bed at home, his wife next to him, and the sun greeting him through the window, his body completely naked.

He was unsure how he got there, because he couldn't remember going home. When he combed further through his memories of the day before, small things came back to him and he groaned.

The potion he had tested had been faulty and he had run around with the mind of a child, until Hermione finally was able to tuck him in. Something that was easier said then done.

He remembered admiring the different shops at Diagon Alley and the way his wife had to drag him to the floo with the constant reminder of hot chocolate. 

The thought struck him that he had to go back today to buy that Bowtruckle, and he wasn't sure if it wasn't a wish left behind by his smaller version.  
He still tasted the chocolate in his mouth, because he had thrown a tantrum, when he was told to brush his teeth.

Then he looked down at his sleeping wife, and he remembered her patience, while she showed him how to make hot chocolate from scratch, explained every step, and even let him stir the pot while they had to melt the bar. At the end they had added a bit cream, a Marshmallow and last but not least, cinnamon. It had been heavenly and the only time he sat down for more than a minute.

Maybe because Hermione told him, once he stood up his chocolate would be gone. Standing up meant you were finish and the rest wasn't needed anymore. Fred licked the cup clean before he animated Hermione to play.

She had to chase him around their living-room, to catch him before he could hide her mobile phone. Then they played hide and seek because Fred absolutely wanted to hid something, and while doing so, he found some marbles Hermione used to decorate. In his mind they were perfect to throw them around in the whole flat.

Fred tugged some loose hair behind Hermione's ear and bent down to kiss his wife. It was meant as a small thank you, but she stirred and wrapped her arms around his neck. When he ended the kiss, he opened his eyes and looked into her caramel ones. They were only half open, and she looked sleepy, but a smile played around her lips.

“Good morning Honey.” He whispered and kissed her again. He trailed his way down her neck and yanked her nightgown away to continue. Hermione wiggled a bit and got ride of the fabric, while his hands grazed her body. He watched her naked body next to his, her skin that was a bit darker than his freckled one, and the small blue laced knickers.

He settled himself on his knees between her legs and pulled the last barrier between them away from her body. Hermione moaned when he placed some open mouthed kisses along her thighs, while his hands caressed her around her breasts, without touching them.

Then he trailed kisses back up her torso to kiss her fiercely. He could taste the flavour of their mint toothpaste on her tongue and sucked her lip lightly. Hermione moaned into his mouth, when his hand finally brushed her breast and Fred smiled into their kiss.

Her fingers scratched at his scalp to keep him close to her and he nipped the skin just below her ear playfully. One hand found the wet warm place between her legs that lay bare to him and he slipped a finger inside. 

Fred watched Hermione arch her back off the bed to give him better access, while her mouth stood open in a silent plea for more, and her eye were closed. He added a second finger and watched her bit her lip, as she bucked up into his hand. He moved slowly to see every small reaction she gave to him, when he pulled his fingers out and sucked them clean with his mouth. 

“Fred!” Hermione cursed and shook under him, wanting the stimulation back.

“I love you honey.” He murmured before he took her leg and wrapped them around him, while he moved down. He grazed her leg down to her ankle and smiled at her. After yesterday he wanted this morning to be all about her. He grabbed her legs and yanked her overcautious towards the edge of their bed. He didn't want to hurt her, just have her at the perfect spot. 

His mouth went back to her inner thigh and he placed some more kisses there, before he parted her legs further for his quest.

“So sweet and wet, just for me.” Fred sucked at her clit and Hermione frantic grabbed his hair in shook. It hurt, but Fred didn't care. She tasted slightly tangy, with a sweet flavour of wild berries. He took his sweet time, while her hands pegged on his hair.

Her body arched up and down in the rhythm of his licks, while he could feel her getting close to her goal. When she moaned loudly he suddenly stopped and kissed her upper leg. He could hear her curse him, but he knew her orgasm would be even sweeter after he denied it the first time. When she stopped wriggling, he instantly plugged a finger into her heat, and brushed his tongue against her sensitive nub. 

Hermione nearly screamed and he could feel her muscles clenching around his finger as he continued his attack. Fluid escaped and ran down her leg while he pushed his finger deeper and added another. He crooked them and made her writhe, as he continued to please her with his mouth at the same time.

Fred could feel his erection press into the bed, and moved his hips to rub it a bit against the material, but concentrated on his lovely wife. The noises she made were desperate and he knew she would fall apart soon. He sucked her clit again, harder this time and felt the grip on his hair tighten, as she screamed his name. He could feel her clench around his fingers more intensely and knew she climaxed, which made him continue until her body stopped moving. 

His own erection hurt, and he knew he would need a hand or a cold shower, but his whole attention was bent on his boneless Hermione. She looked like a content kitten and he crawled over her, so they were eye to eye.

“Had a lovely morning honey?” He asked her laughing and Hermione squeezed his hand without much strength. 

“The best Fred.” She let out a deep breath and smiled up at him. “And now I got something to play with.” 

Hermione knocked him over and went to have fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing Advent Calendar Promt Challange.  
> Please check out the other works in the Collection.  
> Thank you.


End file.
